City Hunter Season 2 Fanfiction
by kash.leeminho
Summary: What if the assasin in city hunter repented of his ways and was taken under the wing of Ahjusshi. "I just felt bad for him after hearing his story-you know...when you left me to watch him as he was tied up in our basement"
1. Chptr 1: Whatever Happened to McCreepey

I. Whatever Happened to McCreepey

A silver convertible pulled up in front of a cafe. A pretty girl with bunny-rabbit eyes and long dark hair stepped out of the driver's seat.

"Hurry up, Yoon Sung-sshi," she urged the tall young man who was getting out of the passenger seat. He laughed as he came around to her side.

"Where's the fire, Na Na?" he teased, brushing his brown hair out of his almond-wrapped chocolate eyes.

She halfheartedly smacked him on the arm. "Anyway, let's just grab some coffee here. Let's not bother about breakfast. I want to get home before noon—and Ahjusshi will probably have a feast prepared."

"Alright," he agreed, easily. He swung an arm over her shoulder as they walked into the store.

The Ahjumma at the counter was on the phone, but she put her hand over the mouthpiece to cheerily say, "Anyeonghaseyo! How can I help you today?"

"We just want coffee," Na Na told her.

"Jae Hee yah!" the Ahjumma called. "Two orders of coffee!" Then she returned to her phone conversation, waving them away with a smile.

A teenage boy popped out of nowhere and gestured for them to follow. "I'm Jae Hee," he announced even more cheerily than the Ahjumma as he led them through the tables and booths of the crowded dining area to the coffee counter in the back. He ducked under this counter and jack-in-the-boxed up on the other side. "What can I get you two?" he asked with a grin that seemed threatening to crack his face open.

Na Na turned to share an "aw" smile with Yoon Sung before replying, "I'll have a regular black with cream and sugar,"

"Same for me," Yoon Sung added.

"How old are you," Na Na was asking the boy when they suddenly heard a loud crash behind them. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY WIFE, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!" A man's angry voice resounded throughout the café.

All three of them turned towards the source of the disturbance. It was at a table halfway across the room from them. The man who had shouted was standing angrily before a table where several thug-like men were seated. The woman cowering behind him, trying to tug him away, was most likely the wife. A toppled chair beside them was the source of the crash.

"HEY!" The boy behind the counter hollered at the group across the room. "There's NO FIGHTING allowed in here!"

They must not have heard him because the next thing that happened was that the largest of the thugs at the table got up and punched the angry husband in the jaw. He flew backwards and both he and his wife crashed to the floor.

The wife screamed.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" announced Jae Hee and dashed out from under the counter, but Yoon Sung grabbed him by the back of his shirt just as he was about to run towards the trouble table.

"Who did you think you were calling filthy, you useless punk! I could kill the both of you right now!" The big thug roared at the couple at his feet.

Yoon Sung and Na Na watched as the café Ahjumma hurried over to the thugs' table.

"Hey!" The Ahjumma interrupted. "Take this out of my shop. Now. Or else I'm calling the police."

The thug slapped her across the face. "Oh, shut up, bitch! Or do you want to die too?" He raised a hammy fist, and with an evil sneer, swung hard at her.

Yoon Sung caught the punch with his hands.

"Wha—" The thug spluttered in angry confusion. "Who do you think you are?!" He grabbed Yoon Sung by the collar. "It doesn't matter anyway because I'm going to kill you right now."

Yoon Sung freed himself and ducked the punch the man directed at him. He rolled underneath the thug's legs and appeared behind him. The thug spun around, bewildered to find Yoon Sung standing behind him. Yoon Sung smiled at him. the thug lunged again, but Yoon Sung swerved towards the table, grabbed a spoon, and proceeded to clobber him with it until he fell with a heavy thud to the ground.

The Ahjumma thanked them later after both the party of thugs and the couple had left the shop. Na Na and Yoon Sung got back in their car and drove off.

They never noticed the lone man who had been sitting in a corner booth by himself throughout the altercation, his eyes never leaving Yoon Sung's face. Right now, he stood at the spot where the convertible had been parked just a minute before, staring profoundly after the car until it disappeared on the freeway.

He was short and rather stocky with grayed black hair and stubbly chin. He wore what appeared to be an old, tattered Armani suit, the collar open at his hairy chest where a gold chain winked menacingly in all its 24-karat glory.

He fished into his pocket and produced a cell phone. Putting it to his ear, the person he was calling answered after two rings.

"Thank you for that performance," He said. "I've already wired the money to you-oh you've just received it? Well, I did it in advance because I trust you, Makamura. Anyway, it was definitely him. The City Hunter. We've got him." A wide grin seeped across his face as he said this. His eyes shimmered with a frantic intensity of feeling. "We'll talk more when I get there. Anyeong."

He shoved the phone back into his pocket distractedly, the grin on his face swelling wider every second with a hideous delight. "I've got him. I'VE got him. And I'm going to make sure he dies the slowest and most painful death imaginable for what he did to me."

The silver convertible pulled into the parking garage of a tall apartment complex in Kangnam. Na Na and Yoon Sung gathered their luggage out of the car.

"Na Na—the door," Yoon Sung said.

"Oh," Na Na hopped ahead of him to pull open the door. They walked down the short corridor that led from the garage to the house. Yoon Sung unceremoniously dumped their luggage in a heap onto the hallway floor.

"Ahh, it's great to be home!" Yoon Sung said happily, as he took the duffel bag Na Na was holding and swung it to land atop the pile he'd made with the rest of the stuff.

"I can't wait to see your mom's face when she sees what we got her!" Na Na enthused, as she skipped after him, her arms full of brightly colored gift bags. "Let's go find everybody." She led the way down the hall, past the kitchen, toward the livingroom.

Yoon Sung followed, chuckling at her enthusiasm. "Na Na, slow down," he was saying, when something in his peripheral vision made him come to a halt. He took a few steps backward until he stood before the opening to the kitchen.

He dropped his duffel bag in astonishment.

There was a man in the kitchen.

Yoon Sung's mouth dropped open as he took in the scene.

Seated at the kitchen island before a plate piled high with pancakes was Cheon Chae Mann's personal assassin!

The assassin's sallow, pointy-chinned face was staring back at him with an expression of horrified shock mirroring Yoon Sung's own, the fork in his hand suspended in the air.

Yoon Sung's eyebrows levitated into his hair and he squinted in disbelief—_are those MY white leopard super junior pajamas he's wearing?!_

"Yoon Sung-sshi," Na Na called to him from the other end of the corridor. "What are you doing?" When he didn't reply, she began walking back over to him.

"What's wrong, why are you just standing th—"

Na Na gasped when she reached his side.

And just when Yoon Sung felt he was getting over his shock he heard a very familiar voice shouting: "Jung Woo-ah! Bring your food into the livingroom; the half off sale is about to begin on the shopping channel! This time we'll get those ink-squids before they sell out. Then I'll cook you a truly delicious dinner tonight." The other door to the kitchen, which opened into the living room, swung open and Shik Jong Ahjusshi burst into the room with a huge, excited grin on his face.

But when he spotted Yoon Sung and Na Na staring back at him across the sunny kitchen, his smile disappeared and he froze where he stood.

He looked from Yoon Sung to the assassin who was apparently called Jung-Woo and suddenly fell to his knees and dissolved into tears. "Yoon Sung-ah!" he whimpered, please let me explain everything before you say something.

"Explain? Yes, do that" Yoon Sung replied, in that soft tone of voice he got when he was dangerously angry. "Please explain to me why the man who almost killed Na Na is eating pancakes in my kitchen and wearing my clothes.

A deathly silence followed Yoon Sung's words.

Jung Woo stood up at this point and joined Ahjusshi on the ground, kneeling before Yoon Sung. "I know I deserve to be killed for appearing before you after you so kindly let me go last time, but please don't be angry with Shik Jong. He was just trying to help me. "

"He's right, Yoon Sung-ah, it's all my fault!" Ahjusshi wailed. "I made him stay. I know you told him to go somewhere far away, but he had nowhere to go and if you only knew his story, you wouldn't be so cold. Chun Chae Mann had Jung Woo's sister murdered and then pinned it on him, making him go to jail! Then that bastard told him the only way he'd clear up the charge was for Jung Woo to become his assassin. And our Jungy was only 18 at the time!"

Yoon Sung could only continue to glare at the two men at his feet.

"Forgive him, Yoon Sung-ah," a familiar voice added. Yoon Sung turned to see his mother standing at the door, surveying the scene with concern. She walked up to stand beside her son. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she added, "Everybody deserves a second chance—and it seems to me this poor kid never even had a first chance."

His mother's gentle tones finally succeeded in wiping the glare completely off of Yoon Sung's face. He suddenly felt thoroughly weary, but he knew his mother's words held truth.

"I forgive you," Yoon Sung said to Jung Woo in a tired voice. Then he bent to retrieve Ahjusshi from the ground.

"Yoon Sung-ah…" he trembled.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ahjusshi. Your nurturing nature is what makes you so dear to me."

Ahjusshi eneveloped him in a teary hug. Yoon Sung smiled.

Then he remembered Na Na.

She was still staring in frozen silence at Jung Woo. Jung Woo was looking warily back at her. He stood up and inclined his head before her.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you." He said quietly. His remorse sounded very sincere.

Everybody waited for her response.

"Just don't try it again," Na Na said.

Jung Woo raised his head and met Na Na's eyes cautiously. "I won't. I swear." He looked immensely relieved.

Yoon Sung glanced up at her in surprise. She shrugged at him and Yoon Sung burst out laughing—at this strange situation—at Na Na's unexpected sense of humor.

Ahjusshi loudly clapped his hands together, his own wide grin returning. "In that case, you won't mind the fact that Jung Woo's living here with us—just until he can get back on his own feet?"

"Do I really have any say in the matter, seeing as how he's been living here all along anyway?" Yoon Sung asked, arching a brow at Ahjusshi.

"Well—no—actually, you don't, in that case. You'll just have to accept the situation." Ahjusshi said, but he was laughing again.

Yoon Sung reached for Na Na's hand and made towards the door. "We've brought gifts for everyone—well, except Jung Woo," he said as he walked out of the kitchen.


	2. Chptr 2: Channel Shower Gel

When Yoon Sung rolled out of bed the next morning, it was almost lunchtime. As he plodded towards the bathroom, attired in his other most favorite pair of Super Junior pajamas, he thought back on the last two days with a drowsy contentedness. He and Na Na had spent the entire New Year's day together as Na Na had suggested many months ago, during a time Yoon Sung mostly wanted to forget. They had taken a road trip throughout Seoul and the neighboring provinces, making stops at as many of the public New Years celebrations as they could. He recalled particularly one of those events, which had been held at a park, because it had marked a very special occasion for the both of them.

Yoon Sung sat down on the edge of the tub as he thought about that perfect night. They had wandered all about that vast park, eating copious amounts of junk food and watched fireworks most of the night. At midnight, they had gotten back into their car to watch the final profusion of light shows in a quieter area by a small pond. Yoon Sung recalled his nervously pounding heart as he'd watched Na Na's upturned face, her eyes' reflections of the fireworks, and his watch as he carefully timed the most important question of his life: "Na Na, will you marry me?"

She'd turned to him with a gasp and for a few frozen seconds just stared incredulously at him. And then a smile rainbowed across her face as she finally seemed convinced at the sincerity—reality—of his question.

"Yes," she'd whispered in a voice incandescent with breathless happiness. Yoon Sung pulled out his mother's ring from his shirt pocket, his hands trembling from his own shattering disbelief at the reality of this moment's complete bliss.

They stayed up the entire night just talking and eating and watching fireworks and it was only sometime after dawn that they'd finally dozed off.

Yoon Sung stood up now and reached for his toothbrush, suddenly finding himself humming as he wondered happily how best to break the news to his mother and Ahjusshi.

Yoon Sung had no idea, however, that at this precise instant of his kindling happiness, there was a man somewhere in Seoul plotting how best to put out the fire of his life and in particular, his love. This was the man called Shin Matsumoto, a Japanese-Korean, former Yakuza who had an enormous grudge against the City Hunter. Shin was reclining in a tattered green armchair in a crumbling apartment building, gazing unseeingly out of a window overlooking the Han River. He was also remembering the same night Yoon Sung was. The fact was, Shin had been standing only a few feet away from the silver convertible parked by the pond, concealed by foliage and darkness, as he'd ascertained that his first line of attack against the City Hunter would be to take away the woman who was making Yoon Sung's face glow like he had swallowed one of the night's firecrackers.

By the time Yoon Sung had finished showering, his good mood had entirely evaporated. He stalked angrily into the living room, his hand clenched tightly around an empty bottle of Channel No. 9 shower gel.

Ahjusshi and Jung Woo were sitting on the sofa, deeply absorbed by the home shopping program they were watching. Ahjusshi had his cellphone glued to his ear and it appeared Jung Woo was taking notes on a little pad of paper.

Yoon Sung scoffed contemptuously at their inane activity. They didn't even notice him standing mere feet away from them, so riveted were they both upon the television set. Yoon Sung walked over to the television set and pulled the plug.

They both suddenly noticed him then.

"Yoon Sung-ah!" Ahjusshi cried, "how could you do that! We were this close to getting the amazing t-fal frying pot before it sold out again!"

Jung Woo put aside the notepad and gestured for Ahjusshi to be quiet. Ahjusshi glared at Yoon Sung, but waited for him to speak.

Yoon Sung held up the empty bottle of Channel No. 9 and brandished it threateningly at their faces.

"What I want to know is WHO used up the ENTIRE bottle of shower gel I bought JUST before I left?!"

His clanging tones brought his mother and Na Na into the livingroom as well.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling, Yoon Sung?" his mother, Kyung Hee, asked.

Na Na took one look at the bottle he was waving in the air and burst into laughter.

Yoon Sung turned to throw her a murderous look that accused "traitor" before turning back to his prime suspects. "Well?!" he roared.

"It was me!" Ahjusshi screamed back at him. "So what?! I'll buy you another bottle, so quit making a fuss will you."

"You're such a liar! In all the time we've lived together, you've always known better than to touch my shower gel. I know you're covering for that dirty little assassin!"

"Yoon Sung-ah!" Kyung Hee cried warningly.

Yoon Sung turned to her and gave an apologetic nod, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Then he walked up to Ahjusshi, grabbed him by the collar, and burying his face in Ahjusshi's neck took a deep sniff.

"You see!" Yoon Sung cried, when he'd pulled back. "You didn't use my shower gel. You smell like that blueberry nonsense you're always using. It was this guy!"

Shik Jong pushed Yoon Sung away, with a caught expression on his face. Yoon Sung turned towards Jung Woo, who instinctively took a step back.

"To spare you the necessity of sniffing me, let me just admit already that I did use your shower gel. But in my defense, I didn't know it was yours."

"Ha!" Yoon Sung cried in triumph. Then he turned to glare at Ahjusshi again. It was Ahjusshi's turn to shrink back. "First, you let him wear my Super Junior pajamas…and now this!" Yoon Sung accused, advancing upon Ahjusshi with a snarl of rage contorting his face.

"Yoon Sung, just let it go." Na Na told him, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from Ahjusshi. "Like he said, he'll buy you another one."

"He'll buy me another? He'll buy me another?! With whose money? My own money! And even with my money, he couldn't buy me another bottle for at least six more months. How many times do I have to tell you there's a waiting list for this product and how expensive it is!"

"First of all, it's not even your money," Na Na snapped back at him, "It's your father's money! You didn't even earn it! And you had better speak more respectfully to Ahjusshi, not only is he older than you, but he also takes care of you like family!"

"Who takes care of who?" Yoon Sung grumbled.

"What did you say?!" Na Na shouted warningly at him.

"Nothing!" Yoon Sung shouted back at her.

"Do you see how he is, Na Na," Shik Jong said, walking over and hooking his arm around Na Na's. "This childish boy! Do you see what I have to put up with everyday!"

Na Na glared at Yoon Sung once more before she followed Ahjusshi back to the sofa and sat down. Jung Woo went to plug the television back on.

Yoon Sung watched all this, silently fuming.

"Yoon Sung-ah," Kyung Hee said wearily, "I didn't realize you had such a hot temper. Come to the kitchen and eat your breakfast and maybe you will feel better. If you like, you can use mommy's shower gel." She used a tone of indulgent, but gentle, teasing as one would with an errant but adorable child.

As Yoon Sung let himself get led away by his mother, he heard snickers behind him. He wanted to turn to throw dirty glares back at them and give them a piece of his mind, but his mother grabbed his head and kept him from doing so as she firmly propelled him towards the kitchen.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Na Na announced. "Don't get up Ahjusshi or you'll miss your show!" Yoon Sung and Kyung Hee paused at the kitchen door to find out who it was.

Na Na opened the door.

It was Da Hye.


	3. Chptr 3: Announcements and Realizations

When the formalities of welcoming a guest into one's home were done with—inviting them in, preparing tea and such—a hush fell over the group seated in the living room around Choi Da Hye. The girl in question herself, seemed to pick up on the expectant quality of the silence which had descended all around her. She took a deep breath behind her tea cup, calmly placed it down onto the coffee table, and flipping her long caramel locks behind one shoulder, turned towards Yoon Sung with a queasy smile.

"I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" she asked her half brother.

Yoon Sung shrugged, thought for a moment, and said, "Bad news first."

Shik Jong Ahjusshi and Jung Woo both laughed nervously. Kyung Hee remained silent, while Na Na shared a worried look with Yoon Sung. Yoon Sung just focused on Da Hye, unconsciously drawing his finger around the brim of his teacup over and over.

Da Hye pursed her lips and dove right in. "Well, basically, I'm guessing after everything that happened you probably don't want to have anything to do with my family any longer. My father told me that you said you didn't plan to meet him again—but that has nothing to do with this. What I came here to say is that, regardless of my father and that whole incident, I still want to have a relationship with you. You're my brother—regardless. And I don't harbor any bad feelings at you for turning my dad—our dad—in for what he did. I'm actually rather thankful, because now I'm not the president's daughter anymore. Of course, being the former, impeached, presidents' daughter is probably going to be even harder, but still…"

"Oh," was all Yoon Sung could say.

Another tense silence stretched out between the group as everybody waited for Yoon Sung to speak again, Da Hye most anxiously of all.

Finally, Yoon Sung said, with a small smile, "I don't see how that could be classified as bad news at all. I don't mind."

Da Hye beamed gratefully at him and everybody else visibly relaxed.

Yoon Sung turned to Na Na. She was looking back at him with a proud expression blazing in her face. She gave him a barely perceptible nod of approval.

"Well, then, what's the good news, Da Hye?" Yoon Sung asked.

Da Hye suddenly stood up straighter, her customary vivacity apparently returning to her as evidenced by her abruptly radiant eyes and animated voice. "I got into university!" She announced with a flourish.

There was a collective delighted gasp. Na Na was the first to speak. "REALLY, Da Hye?! That's so great! But—well, I thought you'd given it up?"

Da Hye didn't answer Na Na. She was still looking at Yoon Sung. It seemed she was waiting for his reaction.

Yoon Sung grinned. "You didn't pay someone to take the exam for you, did you?"

Da Hye looked indignant. "No, I didn't! I studied hard for these past couple of months!"

Yoon Sung laughed. "Alright, I believe you. But can I ask, what was your sudden motivation?"

Da Hye's smile disappeared. She began looking at her hands in her lap as answered in a more subdued tone. "It was because of Prosecutor Kim Young Ju."

Yoon Sung sucked in a breath as a sudden sweep of pain whooshed through him.

Kim.

Young.

Ju.

The name which haunted his dreams almost every night.

Yoon Sung busied himself downing the rest of his tea, hoping his agitation didn't show in his face.

Da Hye continued. "I couldn't understand why he died at first—because I guess I've just never had any experience with true sacrifice. But—I don't know—I _feel_ like I get it now—but maybe I still don't. I never really knew him—but I had wanted to—though even I could see how dedicated he was to protecting his country and its people's rights…"

Here, Da Hye's voice wavered, hitting a wobbly high note that exploded into a sob.

Kyung Hee who was sitting beside her, leaned over and enveloped her silently in a hug. Na Na crossed room to sit on Da Hye's other side and put an arm her as well.

When she had composed herself a little, after a few moments, Da Hye looked back up at Yoon Sung. With a teary smile, she said, "I wanted to be like him. To learn what it means to reach that level of dedication. I've decided I want to be a prosecutor."

Yoon Sung sighed, feeling sorry for Da Hye's pain while also mentally shaking his head at her naiveté. "Congratulations then. That's an honorable field to go into," he finally told her.

Her eyes filled up with more tears, but she was still smiling.

Yoon Sung straightened up as he suddenly had an idea. "Well, since you've just shared your good news with me, it is only the duty of a brother to return the favor." He saw Na Na shoot him a look out of the corner of his eye. He just laughed and smiled at her, dipping his head down once to answer her questioning gaze. Na Na's eyes widened.

"Really?" Da Hye asked. "What is it?"

Yoon Sung looked around the room for a moment before answering, gauging the suitability of the moment for such news. Kyun Hee and Ahjusshi were both looking at him as expectantly and as curiously puzzled as Da Hye. Na Na had her head down, but he could see her flushed cheeks nevertheless.

"I'm getting married." Yoon Sung said adding nothing else, letting the weight of that sink in.

"OMO, REALLY?!" Da Hye shouted.

"Yoon Sung-ah!" Kyung Hee and Ahjusshi both cried at the same time.

Shik Jong jumped out of his seat. "To Na Na? You're getting married to Na Na? You're really getting married to Na Na?!" He was practically jumping up and down.

Yoon Sung looked straight at Na Na and grinned. "Why don't you tell him? I don't think he'll believe me."

Na Na looked up shyly at Ahjusshi and nodded her head. "Yes," she confirmed softly.

Kyung Hee and her son exchanged a look and Yoon Sung winked at her.

"Wait a second?!" Da Hye cried. "You and Na Na? Bodygaurd Na Na? But—but—wait—I KNEW it! I mean I suspected it once, but then I forgot all about it!"

Da Hye turned to Na Na. "I thought you said he was a dangerous man—a player—and all that. Wasn't that awfully hypocritical of you? And all along you were dating him?"

"A player?" Kyung Hee repeated in a bewildered expression. She turned to her son. "Is this true, Yoon Sung-ah?"

"Of course not, mother," Yoon Sung protested, a little anxiously.

His mother studied him for a few moments. "Apparently, there's quite a bit I don't know about you, Yoon Sung. But I guess this explains why it took you so long to ask Na Na to marry you."

Na Na snorted. Yoon Sung sneered at her, widening his eyes.

Shik Jong Ahjusshi spoke up just then. "I for one can vouch for Yoon Sung's innocence on that front. Trust me, he's not a player. He treats women with the respect they deserve. He had to put on an act for City Hunter purposes, but really, our Yoon Sung is actually quite the opposite of that—in fact he's—

"Ahjusshi!" Yoon Sung warned.

"Oh, ahem," Ahjusshi cleared his throat. "I should clear these dishes. "Da Hye agusshi, you have to stay for lunch. We'll have a little toast party for Yoon Sung and Na Na, okay?"

"Okay," Da Hye answered cheerfully.

"I'll help you cook," Kyung Hee told Shik Jong, getting up from her seat.

"Don't!" Shik Jong ordered her, "Jung Woo will help me. You sit here and gaze proudly at your son."

Kyung Hee laughed, but she sat back down.

"Congratulations, Na Na," Da Hye said as Ahjusshi went on to the kitchen.

"Thank you Da Hye." Na Na said.

"So what kind of wedding are you going to have?" Da Hye asked her. "Can I be in it? Can I be your maid of honor or at least a bridesmaid?"

"I don't know yet," Na Na admitted. "We haven't really officially started planning it. I was going to ask Omaanee for advice, actually."

Kyung Hee turned to the two girls. "You should have whatever kind of wedding you like, but I'll be happy to give you any help or advice that I can. I don't know how much help I can be, having gotten married so long ago. My ideas of a wedding are probably too outdated for your tastes."

Yoon Sung watched the three women talking and a thought which brought a smile to his face occurred to him: "My mother, my fiancé, my sister. My family." Yoon Sung laughed out loud.

The three of them turned to him, momentarily abandoning discussion of the merits of a veil vs. a tiara and the implications of each.

"What?" Na Na asked him.

He just shook his head and stood, picking up some more cups and saucers to take to Ahjusshi in the kitchen.

At that moment, Jung Woo walked into the livingroom, having just come out of his bedroom, where he'd ducked into at the prospect of having to greet strange company.

Da Hye looked up at him curiously. "Who are you?" She asked.

Jung Woo shot an apprehensive look at Yoon Sung and looked conflicted as how to answer.

"He's our guest," Kyung Hee answered for her son, as if afraid he might say something wrong.

"He's a friend of Ahjusshi's," Yoon Sung added in a pointedly polite tone, showing his mother she had nothing to worry about.

"Oh," Da Hye said.

She studied Jung Woo from head to toe and after her inspection, an expression Yoon Sung found very familiar settled over her features—a fluttery-eyed, coy, come-hither look.

Jung Woo stiffened, frowning at her incredulously for a moment. And then he peered closer at her and noted her creamy complexion, bright eyes, deftly applied makeup, tasteful choice of dress, and lush pink lips.

Jung Woo smiled invitingly back at her.

Yoon Sung shuddered.


	4. Chptr 4: Pil Jae's Revenge

Yoon Sung was still shaking his head over the possibly imminent union of Jung Woo and Da Hye when he walked into Na Na's bedroom. He knocked at the open door, making Na Na look up from where she sat in the middle of the plush blue rug, surrounded by a myriad of open boxes.

"Oh…hey," she addressed him distractedly. She was preoccupied sorting through one of the boxes.

"You're still not done unpacking?" Yoon Sung asked incredulously as he flung himself sideways across her spacious four poster bed with the billowy blue chiffon hangings.

"Apparently," she returned sarcastically, tossing a wad of papers into the wastebasket by her desk.

Yoon Sung "hmphed" at her tone, but did not comment. Instead, he contented himself with kicking off his shoes and scrunching down into a more comfortable position on the bed. He found this rather difficult, however; even though he was lying perfectly diagonal across the king-sized mattress, his impossibly long legs still dangled over the edge of the bed. He continued to flounder about a while before simply flipping over on his back and squashing a pillow beneath his neck to blink up at the ceiling light fixture. He turned toward Na Na.

"Jung Woo and Da Hye-yah…what do you think of that, Na Na?"

"Who knows? They COULD just hit it off. I've talked with Jung Woo a little myself, since I've been here. He reminds me a little of Da Hye when we first knew her at the Blue House—a little lost and uncertain about what the future might hold for him…we'll just have to see, I guess."

Yoon Sung sat up straight. "Speaking of the Blue House…have you figured out what you want to do now that you've given up body-guarding?—you did already enroll at the university, didn't you?"

"First of all, I haven't given up "body guarding"—

"But you SAID— Yoon Sung interrupted.

"I SAID I would CONSIDER a different career path if I could find something that appealed to me when I go back to school this year. And yes, I did already enroll—I even used the money you gave me to make a deposit in advance for the entire year—but don't worry, I will pay you back every cent in full. Anyways, you remember YOUR end of the bargain don't you?"

Now Yoon Sung scooted to the edge of the bed, his feet touching the ground as he turned his full attention anxiously upon his fiancé. "I know, I know—I must never be City Hunter again—but is that entirely fair? I had to agree absolutely to give it up—though I myself have no interest in doing that again, but that's beside the point—and you only agreed to CONSIDER giving up being a body guard! I thought the whole purpose of our agreement was to spare each other the heartache of having to see the other in danger or hurt?"

"Yes, but the difference between us is that—the reason I'm making you absolutely give up that whole City Hunter business—whether you're interested in it or not"—and at this Na Na scoffed—"is that its ILLEGAL! My job, on the other hand, may be dangerous, but it's perfectly legal. If you wanted to be a police officer or a detective or a prosecutor, or any number of other dangerous vocations, I would stand behind you fearlessly, because at least you would be operating within the realm of the law; what I can't abide by with this whole City Hunter business is the illegality of it—no matter your intentions, when you decide to operate outside of the law, only bad things can happen to you—you saw how this whole revenge thing with your d—I mean Jin Pyo turned out. I couldn't bear to see something like that happen to you, Yoon Sung-sshi."

"Wait—just wait a minute! What was that "chuh!" all about," Yoon Sung demanded, trying to imitate Na Na's little scoff from before. "Are you implying that I actually enjoyed being City Hunter?"

Na Na arched an eyebrow at him and in a tone deliberately designed to further irritate him asked, "Didn't you?"

Yoon Sung sprung up from the bed. "So what, you think I'm lying? I definitely don't miss being city hunter—having my life in danger every second—the constant pressure and all the effort of trying to figure out the workings of the political underworld."

"I saw you yesterday in your closet…" Na Na began slowly, tauntingly. She grinned broadly at Yoon Sung's wide-eyed scandalized expression. "Modeling your little City Hunter superhero outfit—I can only assume that that's what that the little gold and black number with the letters C and H embroidered on the front was meant to be—and singing your City Hunter theme song."

"YAH!" Yoon Sung roared, grabbing the nearest thing to him and flinging it at Na Na—a stack of papers that had been strewn across her nightstand. "TH-THAT'S NOT WHAT IT WAS!"

The papers descended upon her in a blizzard, becoming mixed up with all the other documents on the floor which she had spent the past hour or so organizing into neat piles, but she was laughing too hard to notice or care. Yoon Sung flopped back down onto the bed, deciding to ignore her completely. She finally stopped laughing and he heard her picking up the papers that had avalanched across the rug. Disgruntled, Yoon Sung crossed his arms and lay facedown onto the bed. The fact was, he had been doing exactly what he was accused of doing—but only because he was bored—because Ahjusshi and Jung Woo had been hogging the television and Na Na had gone on a shopping date with his mother instead of on just a date with him, like he'd asked her to! It was her own fault really—Na Na's. He wouldn't have been reduced to playing dress up in his closet like a little boy if his stinking fiancé hadn't bailed on him. What Yoon Sung really hoped she wouldn't ask was how he'd gotten the letters CH emblazoned on the black and gold top—he would surely die of mortification if anybody found out he'd used Ahjusshi's sow-easy embroidery kit and spent upwards of an hour trying to figure out how to use the damn thing for God's sake!

A few moments later, Na Na erupted into laughter again.

Yoon Sung shot up again, ready to give her a sound piece of his mind, and also to do whatever might be necessary to make sure she didn't go blabbing this tale to anybody else.

But it seemed she wasn't laughing at him this time. The object of her amusement was a worn out leaf of paper. She was chortling at its obviously hilarious content.

He sat back down, relieved.

"What is that?" he asked, indifferently.

Na Na's rabbit-like eyes darted to him in alarm, the lingering laughter within their dark depths simmering down. "Oh, it's nothing," she replied—a little too quickly, Yoon Sung thought—before stowing them very particularly behind her.

An evil little laugh started bubbling up in Yoon Sung's throat as he spotted a potential opportunity for blackmail. His impish smile widened as he noted how very busy Na Na was suddenly trying to look, re-sorting out all the papers around her.

"Need help?" Yoon Sung asked, sidling down onto the rug to sit RIGHT beside her.

Before she could scarcely protest, Yoon Sung had reached behind her and plucked the offending document away, and was halfway back across the room.

Na Na made as if to come after him, then with a sigh sank back down, electing to ignore him—probably hoping that not making such a big deal out of it would discourage him—_heh, fat chance_, Yoon Sung thought. _Payback time!_

But when he unfolded the sheet of paper, his face fell a little in disappointment for a moment—there was really nothing all that incriminating or embarrassing about this paper—not REALLY—but his devilish smiled hitched back into place as he realized he could definitely MAKE it so.

Across the top of the page were the words, "The No Physical Contact Contract".

"Ah, the skinship menu!" Yoon Sung crowed, "I remember this! Oh Na Na, you really are very brilliant…" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean?—skinship menu? What?!"

"Well, everybody knows a woman's no means a yes and that universally the language known to women across the world is that of opposites. So posting a sign like this on the fridge in your house, the kitchen and fridge in particular being a place where I, a man, would obviously frequent, you sought to put up this delightful and unmistakable invitation—hoping that perhaps at the time when I was hungry, glancing up at that contract might remind me of _other_ hungers I might be experiencing. Unfortunately for you, though I did recognize the purpose of this _contract_" he parodies her earlier scoff, "my poor mind was far too preoccupied with the life and death matters of City Hunter business. Now however, as I so gallantly promised you, I will no longer be fettered with such gloomy and illegal pursuits as hunting out bad guys and punishing them for their wrongdoings..thus, if you're still interested…"

Na Na leapt up from the rug, fixed him with a withering glare for a few seconds, before storming out of the room.

Yoon Sung pumped his arm up and down in victory. "Score one for the City Hunter," he whispered.

But then he heard Na Na's voice call out from the hall, "Oh Ahjusshi! I just have the _funniest _story to share with you about Yoon Sung!"

_Oh. Crap._

Yoon Sung tore out of the room after Na Na.

At the Seoul District Attorney's office, Pil-jae was sitting at his desk, busily compiling a novel of notes for his upcoming trial—the murder of a North Korean reporter by a minister. He had that rumpled, frazzle-eyed look of someone who has not slept properly in a couple of weeks. But he was not an insomniac, he was just a very heartily devoted prosecutor—which was pretty much the same thing as being an insomniac, he supposed. But when, upon happening to look up from his work for a brief instant, his eyes found the empty space in front of the window where a large desk had once occupied, a shadow of emotion darkened his features—making more prominent the tiredness, but also, illuminating the undercurrent of a deeper ailment which troubled his heart more than those missed hours of slumber. Catching himself, after a few moments, Pil-jae turned quickly back to the work in hand, hastily grabbing his Styrofoam cup of cold coffee and downing it in an effort to stave off the tide of emotions which were piling up on his chest. In vain he tried to prevent his brain from dredging up images of an intent-faced young man, dark haired and wearing an immaculate but boring suit.

Kim.

Young.

Ju.

Pil-jae placed his cup down wearily onto his desk, giving up the fight against the irrepressible wave of grief he _still_ experienced at any recollection of his former colleague. He leaned back into his chair, eyes closed, kneading his temples as he began to fall deeper into the gulf of misery.

"Pil-jae, take a look at this." It was his other colleague, AL, a very nice young lady and the third leg of the triangle that had once been the Kim Young Ju Justice Team.

Pil-jae walked over to her desk, grateful for the interruption.

She motioned for him to come over to the side, indicating her computer screen. She was showing him the picture of a large man with graying black hair, looking to be about 50 or 60. The picture was captioned with his name, Shin Matsumoto.

"What's his story?" He asked.

"Well, he used to be a Japanese yakuza until a couple of years ago when his record was expunged for 'services rendered to the Korean government.'"

"So—what, he gave info on some of his gang lords to us?"

"It doesn't say. But what I find particularly interesting is that a year or so after his record was wiped, he started working for Chun Chae Mann. He was the CFO of Haewon Corp."

Pil-jae became more attentive all of a sudden.

"Not only that," AL continued," but his name—well, the Korean name he adopted when he came here—appears in the documents that CH made available to the public regarding President Choi—he facilitated a great deal of the bribes the president took etc and in return the president gave his backing on whatever venture this man was pursuing."

As Pil-jae peered closer at the swarthy face on the computer screen, his recalled a detail that the car park owner had told him.

_The thugs who were beating up the poor kid, everybody knows who they are—who most of Chun Chae Mann's thugs are—they belong to Shin Matsumoto's gang. Most people believe them to have dispersed—but that's not true. They've just gotten more powerful by joining hands with our government. _

Pil-jae face contorted in rage as he looked at the face of another man who was responsible for YJ's death. Pil-jae had made it his own private mission to demonstrate the justice of the law onto every person who was in any way responsible for YJ's death.

"Thank you," he told AL.

Sitting back down at his desk, Pil-jae opened a drawer on his left side and pulled out court order he'd finally been granted yesterday. Placing it before him on the desk, he mind wandered to City Hunter. He had been thinking for the past several months on what would be the best method of getting revenge on Lee Yoon Sung. He had first come up with a plan to throw him into jail, but his boss had opposed him. "Not enough evidence!" he'd cried. But Pil-jae smiled as he turned back to his computer screen, where Jin Pyo's face was staring back at him. He had found the perfect way to get back at YS, after all. He got up again, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair and the court order from his desk.

"Are you getting lunch already?" AL asked him.

"I've got an errand to run, but I can pick up something on my way back, if you like. Anything in particular you want to eat?"

"Nah," she said waving a hand at him dismissively.

When Pil-jae reached his car, he paused before getting in. He didn't have to deliver the papers himself, but just trying to imagine the expression that would be sure to be on YS's face as he read the court order was enough to make Pil Jae want to take the trouble to make the trip himself.


End file.
